Obsessive Anti-SJWs
Anti-SJWs are people that are against Social Justice Warriors, and political correctness from the left and right. Egalitarians believe everyone and every principle is equal. They also believe people can and should fight for causes such as feminism, equality, social justice, etc. but still believe and support freedom of speech. Because of Social Justice Warriors, many peoples obviously does not support SJWs, becoming Anti-SJWs. Being against SJWs is not a bad thing if you act correctly (like being against SJWs peoples that try to create a controversy against something in a media (TV, Games...) although that thing is harmless and not a threat against freedom, feminism, equally...) However, there are some rabid Anti-SJWs that don't believe or support these said things. Years per years the obsessive Anti-SJWs base became larger, even going to fully take control of some websites (like Rotten Websites Wiki and Terrible TV Shows Wiki) and of course, becoming out of control, giving a bad reputation to correct Anti-SJWs persons. Due to this, not only many Anti-SJWs are not better than SJWs but they're also not longer egalitarians, as the good anti-SJW persons no longer want to be called a "anti-SJW" person for not being associated with the toxic part. Why They're Extremely BAD? # These people kind of act like SJWs themselves (in fact, they're now acting even worse than them), as they are highly biased, have double standards, and are even racist or sexist themselves. This could be due to the fact that many of these rabid Anti-SJWs come from the alt-right (Neo Nazis, The KKK.etc), and use the Anti-SJW movement to justify their bigotry. In other words, they claim to be Anti-SJW when they are in reality SJWs themselves, making them hypocrites. # They treat SJWs like it they're some sort of demonic Devil spawn from the deepest depths from hell, or like it's the end of the world, or like it's 9/11 all over again, or worse, maybe even someone much worse than Stalin or Hitler. Yeah, SJWs might be an extreme nuisance and are incredibly agravating, and they simply have to be ignored, but that's still no excuse to treat them like that (see below)! # They have a misguided view of feminism and feminists as they see feminism as a hate movement towards men, which is not true. They also see all feminists as "feminazis", even though there are pro-equality feminists such as Christina Hoff Somners. # Because of SJWs, they overly believe that social justice and activism are objectively bad things. # They make the anti-SJW movement and anti-SJWs look bad. # Many of them say some pretty racist, homophobic, or even sexist things (attacking women, homosexuals or people of color (except if they use many racist, sexist, and homophobic slurs towards them) are not counted). They have also made death threats to certain African-Americans, women, and homosexuals. # They make very unfunny and racist jokes. # They think only left-wing news outlets such as CNN and NBC are biased due to releasing fake news stories, when right-wing news outlets such as One America News Network and FOX News aka are biased as well. # They think that political correctness only applies to the left, when it applies to the right as well. # They think that SJWs are only left-wing, when there are right-wing SJWs too. # They treat Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama as if they were communists, Fascists or Nazis. # Many of them use cancer and autism as insults. # They are biased against liberals, generalizing all liberals as SJWs, even though not all liberals are SJWs. Some people, such as Mark Dice, go as far as to claim liberalism is a mental illness. They also call liberals "libtards", which is extremely offensive towards liberals who aren't even SJWs. # They follow the "with us or against us ideology", meaning disagreeing with them will be resulted in being labeled as liberal, Democrat, SJW, feminazi, etc. # Some of them like Alex Jones make ridiculous conspiracy theories such as the 1969 moon landing (Apollo 11) being faked and most notably, frogs turning homosexual. # Some of them like Paul Joseph Watson make a lot of ridiculous one-sided claims like "Conservatism being the new counterculture" and "Conservative women are hotter and sexier" to the that they became easy targets and laughingstocks. # They never stop going on and on about social justice warriors and radical feminists giving these people more power and attention. # Most of them use insult liberal males by calling them "cucks" and "soyboys" when they aren't cuckolds or consume soy. # Some anti-SJWs are willing to blame the left or SJWs for every problem imaginable, even when both of them have nothing to do with it at all. # Whenever something bad happens to a controversial public figure's account on social media (Such as when Alex Jones got his Twitter account permanently suspended and was banned from numerous other sites), they will claim that freedom of speech is under attack. Although unfair bans and other punishments are definitely a problem on platforms like YouTube or Twitter, in reality, the freedom of speech only applies to the government, not private companies. # Whenever something like a shooting happens, they will sometimes try to dig up the perpetrator's political affiliation to try and find anything that they think will incriminate the left. # A number of anti-SJW channels on YouTube, such as Griffin Gaming and TheQuartering, will make mountains out of molehills just to make SJWs look bad in any way possible. For example, there were a few people online who expressed some distaste towards the "Earth is the melting pot of the universe" and "mortally challenged" jokes in the QuakeCon gameplay trailer for DOOM Eternal (Although they did still express excitement for the game), and said channels made videos that made it look like every SJW on the planet got offended by the jokes. #* Some anti-SJW channels will also leave out information just to try and make their arguments look stronger or create strawman arguments they claim leftists or SJWs make, which is hypocritical. # Some of them state that SJWs should KILL themselves, which is a very wrong thing to do. #*The comment sections of every anti-SJW video are filled to the brim with these morons. #Any YouTube video that even has the vaguest showcasing or mostly related to SJW pandering or feminism, in any form of media (e.g. Avengers: Endgame) or that it says "SJW" or "feminism", are immediately flooded by these bastards nagging abrasively about the content. This shows that they've already taken over the site's political atmosphere, just as SJWs had taken over Tumblr. # Some of them went as far as making fun of obese people just because obese people are liked by SJWs. # They praise all anti-SJW people even if they're bad. # They make false claims about SJWs stuff even if these claims are not related to SJW and that peoples . Also, if you made a single SJW comment EVEN if it's not against anything stereotypical on medias (games, TV...) (Or just a simple Social Justice comment without being a warrior), they still call you an SJW. #They immediately label celebrities and notable people as SJWs or PCs because they have made mistakes in their statements about diversity. A notorious example is Brie Larson. #*They are responsible for pointless attempts to boycott Captain Marvel that failed. #** The Carol Danvers Hatedom. Nuff said. # A lot of toxic anti-SJWs are pro-Trump. If you say something bad about Donald Trump, they call you a SJW although a lot of regular anti-SJWs person are also anti-Trump. ## They also support everything he did. If you disagree with what Trump did or plan to do, they never hesitate to call you a SJW once again,even if some of these things are exactly a real threat against freedom, feminism, equally... That prove once again that toxic anti-SJWs are no longer egalitarians, just like SJWs themselves although SJWs are never been and will never be egalitarians. # They're the main reason why both Rotten Websites Wiki and especially Terrible TV Shows Wiki are much less trustworthy than Crappy Games Wiki and Awful Movies Wiki. In many pages, they complain non-stop about SJWs. Terrible TV Shows Wiki got worse, with a page about celebrities that are against Donald Trump. They even put false claims that are not even related to SJWs. Because of this, Terrible TV Shows Wiki is listed first in the TheToptens list of worst wikis. Sure, TheToptens is not a trustworthy website, but still. Except the Atrocious YouTubers Wiki, none of the other reception wikis receive enough votes for being in the top 10. (Rotten Websites Wiki only have 2% while Crappy Games Wiki has less than 1%. And Awful Movies Wiki is not even present in the list.) Speaking of them, in the comments, many reasons of the appearance of these wikis in this list are once again because of anti-SJWs. # They range from immature teenagers and man-children to deluded, pretentious adult hate speakers. # Because of what they did, a lot of people see Anti-SJWs as the same way as SJWs: Something bad. Many peoples who were at first neutral to SJWs begin to hate both SJWs AND anti-SJWs. Also, many non-toxic anti-SJWs does no want to be called an "anti-SJW" person but as someone that does not support SJWs for not being associated to the toxic Anti-SJWs persons, just like said above. Only Good Qualities #These people do not make up the majority of Anti-SJWs, as most Anti-SJWs are egalitarian and don't think like these ones do. #They do have point that SJWs are Extreme Leftists and very intolerant to everyone else. #Despite of being toxic anti-SJWs atleast they are against Censorship, Political correctness, Religious intolerance and Islamic terrorism. Videos The Fall Of The Anti-SJW Community|A video made by Just a Robot See also *Social Justice Warriors *Liberalism Hatedom Category:A Fandom that is worldwide Category:Fandoms category:Hatedoms category:A Hatedom that is worldwide Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Hypocrites Category:TheTopTens category:Worst Groups Ever category:SJWs category:Fandoms and Hatedoms Combined category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting